


DISK Man

by whatdidyouexpect (youdbetterbeready)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ディスク ウォーズ アベンジャーズ | Disk Wars Avengers
Genre: Avengers Anime, Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdbetterbeready/pseuds/whatdidyouexpect
Summary: Loki is finally apprended and placed in a DISK for the safety of himself and everybody else. Now what?
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	DISK Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> This pretty much started writing itself as soon as I finished watching the series.

1.

Once Loki has finally been apprehended in a DISK, it is but a short-lived point of discussion as to where it will be kept; mostly, few have the mettle to attempt to tell Thor he can't take it. Tony Stark comes closest ("Your Loki-shaped blind spot is as massive as those muscles"), but when all is said and done, the DISK remains with him, threaded through a corner so it can sit against his chest, close to his heart. And though he may not be capable of admitting as much, Loki knows there are far worse fates than Thor's love.

2.

Each DISK is self-sustaining, able to be stockpiled with all manner of creature comforts from Tony's lab. Unfortunately, this means lowering himself to appeal to Tony's capacity for generosity, which makes him wish his DISK had been chucked into an active volcano.

Still, there are some advantages. For instance: "Ah, so this is how one might install new technology in all of the DISKs at once. Fascinating."

"One might," Tony agrees noncommittally, pointedly ignoring the weightless, diminutive hologram perched atop his shoulder. "Or one might, say, install satellite TV in every DISK besides yours."

"I hate you," the hologram scowls. 

3.

Sometimes, Thor comes to visit. Loki strongly suspects the main impetus to be mere nostalgia for his own DISK days, likely spent cocooned in baggy clothing and eating God-sized amounts of pizza; nonetheless, he tends to find himself only somewhat enraged during these times which, were one to squint, would almost appear as brotherly affection.

Alas, Thor often ruins these almost-good moods by pointing them out. "The healthy pallor has returned to your cheeks, brother," he remarks on one occasion. Pulled unwillingly then into a boozy bear hug, Loki sorely misses being able to light himself on fire at will.

4.

He gets passed around for a week or so while Thor attends to heir-apparent-related matters on Asgard, and Iron Man is called away to Doctor Akatsuki's lab in Japan. Rather, when Tony Stark walks in mid-week on Loki attempting to educate Akatsuki's sons on the benefits of freeing him ("There are far more exciting things I can do besides assist you children with mathemati- oh, hello, Stark"), he calls in a favor.

"Is eating all you do? You're worse than my brother." When a lengthy belch is his only response, Loki sighs. "Brilliant rejoinder. I've truly fallen to new lows."

"I can give you back to Hawkeye," Hulk replies between bites of sandwich.

Visions of the inside of the toilet bowl in which he'd spent the entirety of the return flight to New York flash unbidden through his mind. "At least I can't smell anything in this form," he grumbles.

5.

"The time travel in this movie makes very little sense."

"I think you may be overthinking a flick about a time-traveling hot tub, Lolo," Tony snorts. 

"Maybe we could stand to think a little more about letting Hulk or Thor pick future Movie Night films," Loki sniffs. "And don't call me Lolo."

"My bad, Kiki." Loki glowers. "Anywho, 'we' aren't doing anything, DISK Boy."

"Enough." Captain America's tone leaves little room for argument. "Besides, it's Hulk's choice because it's his birthday."

"It's Hulk's birthday," Hulk agrees. "Deal, or go back in your locket."

"I almost miss Hawkeye's toilet," Loki grumbles.


End file.
